1. Field
The disclosed concept relates generally to enclosures and, more particularly, to adjustable wireway assemblies for electrical enclosures. The disclosed concept also relates to electrical enclosures employing adjustable wireway assemblies as well as a method for employing an adjustable wireway assembly.
2. Background Information
Electrical equipment such as, for example, relays, circuit breakers, electric meters and transformers, are typically housed within an enclosure such as, for example, a housing, such as a box or cabinet. Such enclosure generally serves a dual purpose, to protect the electrical equipment housed therein from environmental conditions and to protect the surrounding environment (and persons thereby) from potential hazards related to the electrical equipment disposed therein. Such hazards may commonly include the risk of electrical shock and risks posed by the production of gas and debris during an arc fault event.
Current design for low voltage wiring arc resistant switchgear requires a correctly sized conduit fitting to be used as a wireway for running low voltage wires between compartments or to/from the cabinet, in order to reduce/eliminate the transmission of gas and debris produced during an arc fault event from exiting an enclosure and/or moving between compartments within an enclosure. In addition to such specifically sized conduit fittings, caulking with RTV (room temperature vulcanizing) silicone is used to seal up any additional open space around wires to provide a seal necessary for achieving an arc resistant type “2B” rating for arc resistant switchgear (IEEE C37.20.7 Specification). While desired design performance may be generally achieved through such arrangement, the practice is generally inflexible to adding any additional wires for internal or external customer use.
Accordingly, there is room for improvement in electrical enclosures, and in wireway assemblies therefor.